Running With Wolves
by bloodyhell-michelle
Summary: A Stiles/OC fan fic. Arienne Hale and her family move back to Beacon Hills and she is caught up in the chaos surrounding a mysterious set of attacks.


Wolf Moon

I tucked in my collared white blouse into my circle skirt before admiring my outfit in the mirror. I nodded at myself in approval before gently tugging my sleeves out of the denim jacket so they peeked out ever so slightly, before slipping on my black flats and heading downstairs for breakfast.

Unsurprisingly my parents were already at work and had left me with a note wishing me good luck on my first day of school. I made myself some tea and a small breakfast. I ate warily, keeping an eye on the time to make sure I wouldn't be late on my first day of school. I made sure to wash my dishes after finishing my breakfast and locking the door as I headed towards my car.

The drive to school was a peaceful one as the music played softly and the fresh wind slipped in from my open window. I hummed along to my music as I pulled into the parking lot. I was able to find an open spot pretty close to the school before I got out. A Black Volkswagen Beetle pulled up next to me as I adjusted my school bag. A very confident red head pulled up and noticed me standing there as she looked me up and down.

"I assume you're new. I would have noticed anyone who has a fashion sense that lives up to my standards." She said taking me by surprise. She was quite forward.

"Thanks? But yeah, I'm new. I moved here a week ago." I said introducing myself, "I'm Arienne Hale"

"Lydia Martin, and if your whole wardrobe is this great you can consider yourself my new best friend." She announced, grabbing my arm and directing me to the entrance of the school.

A blonde girl came up next to Lydia and started talking to her, but I was too distracted to remember her name. I took in how everyone seemed to direct their attention towards Lydia and I was unsure whether I should be glad I grabbed her attention within my first few minutes on campus.

We walked past two boys, one which started greeting Lydia: "Hey Lydia, you look-"

I wasn't able to hear everything he said because Lydia just kept walking as if he didn't exist.

I turned back to look at his crushed face and sent him a smile, it was quite a jerk move of Lydia, besides he was wearing a The Who shirt so he couldn't be that bad.

We stopped at a bench just as the warning bell rang.

"So this is usually where new students wait to be escorted to class, I'll see you around Arienne" Lydia informed me before heading to her first class.

I sat on the bench next to a seemingly flustered girl.

"Are you new too?" She asked looking up from her bag.

"Yeah I am, although I don't feel as nervous as I should be."

"I envy that, my father's job requires us to move a lot but I always feel nervous on the first day. I mean I even forgot to bring a pen to my first day of school."

Before we could continue our conversation the vice-principal came out, presumably our escort to our class: "Sorry to keep you two waiting, now if you'll follow me you'll be glad to know that you have the same class"

We quietly followed him into the class room as he introduced us: "Class these are our new students Allison Argent and Arienne Hale. Please do the best to make them feel welcome." With that he left us as he walked out, leaving us to find an empty seat. Thankfully there were two close to each other and we made our way to them. As I reached my seat I noticed it was in front of the awkwardly cute boy Lydia had ignored and I had smiled at this morning.

"Nice shirt, love The Who" I commented on his shirt, making him freeze and eyes widen as he stuttered a _t-thanks_, before I sat down and faced the teacher.

"We'll begin on Kafka's _Metamorphosis _on page 133" the teacher announced, hence beginning my first day at Beacon Hills High School.

Once the final bell rang I grabbed my bag and waited for Allison by her locker, which coincidentally was close to mine.

"Wow, it's your first day of school and you already have someone practically in love with you" I pointed out, directing her gaze towards the boy from our English class. He looked at her from his locker down the hall they smiled timidly at each other. Allison's cheeks turned slightly red as he looked at her with those lovesick puppy eyes.

Lydia of course came up and broke their little moment: "That jacket is absolutely killer. Where did you get it?"

Allison looked down at her jacket before answering, "My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco"

"And you are my new best friend." Lydia laughed, reminding me of our encounter this morning.

"Don't worry, she said almost the same thing to me this morning" I whispered to Allison as a boy came up and started kissing Lydia.

After she finished messing around with her boyfriend, Lydia invited us to a party: "So, this weekend, there's a party..."

**Allison looked hesitant****, "**A party?"

**"**Yeah, Friday night, you should come." Lydia's boyfriend—Jackson—insisted.

"Sounds good." I answered, looking around the almost deserted hallway.

**"**Oh, I can't, it's family night on Friday... But thanks for asking." Allison answered.

"You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage. "Jackson insisted.

**"**You mean like football?" Allison asked, and the face that Jackson made almost made me laugh.

**"**Football is a joke here. The sport is the lacrosse. We've won state championship 3 times." Jackson boasted.

**"**Because of the team captain!" Lydia added beaming up at Jackson.

**"**We have practice in a few minutes. That is if you don't have anything else to do..." Jackson suggested.

"Lacrosse? I used to play that at my old school, I wouldn't mind watching practice." I smiled at both of them

**"**Well, I was going to..." Allison trailed on before Lydia linked arms with us and dragged us with her to the fields, "Perfect! You're coming!

"Who's that?" Allison asked looking at number 24 in the goal, who happened to be the boy from our English class.

Lydia looked at who Allison was pointing at, "Him? I have no idea. Why?"

I grinned, "He's in our English class, they barely know each other yet they look like love struck puppies."

Allison blushed.

"He seems pretty good." I pointed out as he caught every ball headed in his direction.

"Very good" Allison and Lydia agreed with me.

The week was a really long one, but it was finally Friday and I could finally get ready for Lydia's party.

I decided on a dark pair of skinny jeans, a sheer blouse, and a black leather jacket. I had just finished my makeup when there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Honey, guess who finally dropped by..." My mom exclaimed excitedly after I let her come inside.

"Who?" I asked as I sat on my bed slipping on my red pumps.

"Your cousin Derek, now come on, say hi before you go." She insisted, making me cheer up.

I hadn't seen my cousin since, well I couldn't remember. I had only seen him a few times after the fire.

I skipped down the stairs and ran into the giant bundle of muscles that was my cousin.

"Derek!"

"Ari!" He tried to hide his excitement to see me, always trying to be the serious and mysterious guy, "Why so dressed up?"

"I'm going to a party at a friend's." I answered pinching his cheek making him glare at me.

"Want me to drop you off? I have to speak at someone there anyways." I looked at my mom, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Ugh, fine. If you insist…" I feigned to roll my eyes and be annoyed, "Just let me get my bag."

"It's a full moon tonight." I pointed out as we settled into his beautiful car.

Derek just grunted and kept driving.

Although he acted like that I knew he missed me, especially since I knew losing Laura hurt him.

"I met an Argent the other day, seems they haven't told her about her family's past, since she didn't try to kill me when she heard I was a Hale."

"Well, be careful… they are here for a reason and even if you aren't a werewolf, they might shoot you just for association." He warned me as we pulled into an empty spot on the curb close to Lydia's, and kicking me out of the car.

You could hear the music from down the street, making it a surprise no one had complained to the cops yet.

I walked towards the house that was already full of obnoxiously drunk teenagers, and before I could go inside one of the drunk teens stumbled into me making almost fall. I was caught by a firm hand on my arm, helping me regain my balance. I looked up and recognized him as the awkward guy in a few of my classes, with the cute face and moles.

"You alright?" He asked as he let go of my arm.

"Yeah, thanks." I sent him a grateful smile, as I looked at him.

He was wearing a red button up shirt and a tie, and I could help and notice that it complimented my shoes and lipstick.

Before he could walk away I introduced myself, "I'm Arienne by the way"

He smiled at me, "I-I know…I mean...I…we have classes together"

I chuckled and looked at him expectantly.

"Oh…oh! I'm Stiles…Stilinski." He said extending a shaky hand making me beam at him as I shook his hand.

"Well thank you for helping me not embarrass myself before I even entered the party."

"Yeah, uh-m it's no problem." He replied rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Well are you going in?" I asked him, as I nodded my head towards the inside of the house, slowly making my way to the door.

"Oh…yeah!" He sped up towards the door, opening the door for me.

I felt my cheeks heat up at his gesture, "Uh, thanks Stiles"

At the mention of his name he froze and looked at me with awe, before entering behind me and closing the door.

Before I could say anything more I headed to the drinks and decided to get on with this party.

Halfway through the party, and several drinks later, I found myself dancing with a random stranger, who decided to test his luck by getting handsy.

"Stop" I told him as I pushed him away from me.

"Come on babe, don't be a buzzkill" He replied with a slur, causing me to roll my eyes at him and walk away.

Before I could leave though, he took a firm grip on my wrist: "Where do you think you're going?" He asked me, making me shiver with disgust.

"I said stop. Now let me go, before you regret it." Before I could do anything else I saw stiles come up next to me.

"She said to let her go!" He yelled at the drunk asshole holding me.

"Stay out of this!" He barked at stiles.

Before anything else could happen I punched his shoulder as hard as I could, making him let go.

I grabbed Stiles' arm and led him to the kitchen where it was actually empty.

"Thanks for trying to intervene." I smiled gratefully at him. It seemed that he was always helping me in some way.

"It's no problem. I couldn't stand back while a pretty girl was being harassed." He answered before realizing what he had said.

"Pretty?" I smirked at him and his discomfort.

"I…uh-m…what?" He stuttered unable to recover.

I let out a quiet giggle, "It's alright. It's nice to hear a cute boy call me pretty once in a while."

Stiles froze and looked at me incredulously. I smiled widely at him, kissed his cheek, and with a quick _thanks _I walked off to find Lydia or Allison.

I found Allison, who looked confused and sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I followed her to the front of the house.

"I was just dancing with Scott, you know how I told you we were coming together, and I thought he was going to kiss me but then he just ran off…" She rambled on looking disappointed.

"Allison!" I heard someone, Derek being that someone, call out, "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name is Derek." My cousin introduced himself, making me raise look at him suspiciously.

"He said wasn't feeling well and insisted I give you a ride." He continued.

"I don't know…" She hesitated.

"It's alright, he's my cousin. You can trust him." I said as I approached Derek.

"Okay..." Allison agreed following us to his car.

Once Allison was safely inside her house I punched Derek's shoulder, "What was that about?"

Derek groaned in annoyance, "It's complicated…I warned Scott to stay away from her and to not go to the party but he didn't listen."

He tried to explain, and when I gave him a look telling him to continue he sighed, "It's a fulll moon tonight…It's not safe for him."

I gasped, "Wait, what? He can't be a werewolf. He can only be turned by an alpha!"

"I don't know how, but he was bitten, and now I have to make sure he doesn't ruin everything. Especially with the argents back in town."

"So you're going to help him?"

"I'm going to try."

With that he hurried me out of his car and drove off, presumably to go find Scott before he goes on a killing spree.


End file.
